User talk:The 7th Scribe
=2012= Welcome Hi, welcome to Pro Wrestling! Thanks for your edit to the Anthony Nese page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dean27 (Talk) 17:22, September 28, 2012 =June= City pages Only create them if a wrestler has been born there. Residing in, we don't need. - Wagnike2 (talk) 00:10, June 23, 2013 (UTC) =August= The "born" edits. *Hi, pages like John Cena and Hulk Hogan do not have the "born" before the date they're born, so please, unless you got word from Dean or Nic, please do not add these to pages! Thanks BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 16:45, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :*This is correct, only time you have "born" on the DOB is like the Vickie Guerrero page where you use a birth name which is different to their current real name! Dean27 (talk) 18:18, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Adding images *Please can you not upload images that already exist on here. Check the page before you upload new images. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 12:04, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Image gallery When creating these pages, please make sure prior to putting the gallery section that you create the Image gallery heading. Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 16:59, August 25, 2013 (UTC) =September= Commentator teams *Good work making the Michael Cole & Tazz page.... Please feel free to make any of the others on my list!! On my page it also has the images. Cheers Dean27 (talk) 14:17, September 7, 2013 (UTC) =October= State category *Hi, have you added the state category on the current WWE and NXT roster? Dean27 (talk) 13:09, October 11, 2013 (UTC) :*Is that a no? Dean27 (talk) 18:05, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Categorys *Hi, please make sure you do not start adding silly and pointless category's to this Wikia ok!! Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 19:47, October 22, 2013 (UTC) =November= Couples category I noticed you made Category:Wrestling couples last month. You've been tagging individual pages with it though. An individual is not a couple. If there were a lot of mixed tag teams, or articles about couples, I could see the use of it being a category, but I think what you're looking for might be better served by a list article. The problem with categorizing individual pages (already very cluttered) is we have no context looking at it who they are paired off with. Who is Andy Baker involved with, for example? +Y 15:03, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :Also regarding Category:List of models and Category:List of Bodybuilders, would it be possible to shorten them to just Category:Bodybuilders and Category:Models? "List of" categories should not exist. "Lists of" ones are fine, for collecting articles which are actually lists. The wrestlers themselves are not list, but rather, all categories here serve as a list, so we don't actually need to name them lists if we are just describing the inherent listing aspect of categories. +Y 16:44, November 10, 2013 (UTC) ::*I've made the Category:Models & Category:Bodybuilders so add future pages to that ok! INC. Eva Marie you just done please Dean27 (talk) 18:02, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Birthdates. Is it really necessary to add of 0 in front of some the month and days for birthdates? Seems pointless.. Same with Professional/professional. I don't know, unless it really changes something doesn't seem like it warrants a edit. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 01:23, November 27, 2013 (UTC) :* Will second that it's mostly a waste of time. - Wagnike2 (talk) 01:44, November 27, 2013 (UTC) =December= Minor Note We currently don't allow fanart on here. It's not a huge deal, but just so you know going forward. Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 22:16, December 12, 2013 (UTC) :* When doing the tabs, please make sure to put them on all the pages, not just the main one. Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 17:37, January 10, 2014 (UTC) ::*If you do not think a wrestler has any merch for sale, remove the Merch tab on there ok. (Indy wrestlers just use general, event history & images). Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 18:54, January 10, 2014 (UTC) :*Can you put the new tabs right at the top of each page, even above the Stub tag. See my edits on all your pages to see how it needs to be done. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 01:25, January 14, 2014 (UTC) RE:Championship Listings *I'd say yes but as long as you can change them if the title changes hands... Don't want it getting out of date and no one changing it as they lose titles etc. If you can keep an eye on all you change then you can add it to other pages. Dean27 (talk) 18:44, January 17, 2014 (UTC) =January= Champion vs championship categories Regarding *Category:GWF Women's Champions *Category:MLW World Tag Team Champions *Category:CWA Diva Champions These were placed under 'championship' categories, I put them under 'champions' category instead, since it is for people. The championship categories would be for articles about the titles themselves, like: *GWF Women's Championship *MLW World Tag Team Championship *CWA Diva Championship Has this been done in any other categories? +Y 06:15, January 24, 2014 (UTC) RE:Identical Promotion Names *Hi, I've set that up for you. Dean27 (talk) 14:14, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Gail and Madison Pages The Knockouts Street Fight between Gail Kim and Madison Rayne was non-title. I just made the proper changes to the pages. CEDJunior (talk) 13:14, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Tabbing Hey man, can you make sure when you add tabs to pages they're in the correct order? I noticed some of the ones you added were in a odd order, thanks!BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 23:04, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Christy Hemme Blog Have you read my blog about Christy Hemme? If so, what do you think? CEDJunior (talk) 15:21, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Minor thing Can you keep the Infobox images to 200px? Otherwise, they take up a significant portion of the page. Other than that keep up the good work, you are doing a good job adding all these promotions. - Wagnike2 (talk) 22:36, April 15, 2014 (UTC) :* On the merch pages, don't forget to give the shirts some type of name/link; for example on Elliot Sexton - Elliot Sexton Dick Punch Academy T-Shirt, eventually we want to create separate pages for these too. - Wagnike2 (talk) 00:35, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Lucha VaVOOM This promotion already had a page at Lucha VaVoom, please do your best to search prior to making new pages. I did my best to combine the pages, but I think I lost some of the external links you had on it. Feel free to add them back. - Wagnike2 (talk) 03:02, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Tabs on Promotion pages *Hi, can you make it your job over the next week or so to make sure all promotions have the tabs at the top of the page? Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 12:18, May 8, 2014 (UTC) :*What's with the coding you put on the category's on the All Japan Pro Wrestling page? Dean27 (talk) 12:42, May 8, 2014 (UTC) :*Also the tabs need to go on all promotion pages which are made not just the main page. Roster and event history ect.... Dean27 (talk) 12:59, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Toy Question Are the toys, for example the Barbi Hayden ones - toys you can actually purchase? Or are they custom figures? Because while custom figures are interesting - we are only interested in toys that can be purchased commercially. If they are customs, can you please remove them when you get an opportunity? - Wagnike2 (talk) 23:02, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Tab Note When adding the tabs, please try to make sure that they are in alphabetical order. Ie: Event history, then image gallery, then mags, etc. Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 12:46, May 23, 2014 (UTC) New pages *Hi, as your good at making new pages can you see if you can find info for the following pages for me, or just make them as stub pages till more info is available? Dean27 (talk) 14:56, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :*Philip Goulja :*Stuart Cumberland :*The Vaudevillains (Aiden English & Simon Gotch) :*Ok, cheers, do you just want to create the page with min info on, then we can add to it as info comes about... better than a red link page. Dean27 (talk) 16:08, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Merchandise *Hey, when you add something to a merchandise page, can you also try to name the shirt or whatever the piece of merch is? Even something as simple as "Mega Muerte T-Shirt" works. Thanks. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 05:00, June 28, 2014 (UTC) **Can you please use the correct format for Merchandise pages. I've had to fix a lot of them. You can just copy the stuff from Daniel Bryan's merch page and change it to match the new page. Thanks. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 00:27, August 19, 2014 (UTC) **Thank you, I appreciate it. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 20:26, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Town images *Hi, if you want to help us out loads them can you add images to the towns on this page: Towns needed. They are all the town pages that need images. Feel free to delete them off that page as you add images to them. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 19:27, June 28, 2014 (UTC) :*Not fancy it? If not please say and I will ask someone else to help me with it! Dean27 (talk) 20:16, June 28, 2014 (UTC) :*No, any order you wish to do will be good. :) Dean27 (talk) 20:23, June 28, 2014 (UTC) :*You don't need to actually add captions to the town images, it's kind of pointless and a waste of time. Just add a photo and be done with it. Also, what would be more useful would be if you check what links to the town page and add that information also. - Wagnike2 (talk) 14:02, June 29, 2014 (UTC) *It maybe yes, we have it down as the birth town of Gran Akuma but Cagematch says he was born in Boyertown, Pennsylvania. I will delete that tomorrow. Dean27 (talk) 21:36, June 29, 2014 (UTC) WrestleForce If you have the time, can you help in creating some of the profiles for the wrestlers in this promotion? It'd be greatly appreciated. - Wagnike2 (talk) 14:31, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Event history pages Do you think when creating new wrestler pages? You could also create a basic event history page for the wrestlers, similar to this page. It'd be a create help to helping us eventually get on these pages more. - Wagnike2 (talk) 01:46, August 3, 2014 (UTC) :* To the best of our abilities, there is an indeed an on-going effort to get rid of the red links. - Wagnike2 (talk) 02:14, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Re:Alberto Released?? Yeah it came as a complete shock. I can't think of any time a former WWE champion was ever fired like he was. He apparently slapped someone who did the Social Media stuff for WWE for insulting him and not apologizing. His character did become stale in WWE, but it's no doubt he was a good wrestler with a great in-ring psychology. TNA has also called him yesterday, so he may possibly end up there. I can see him returning to AAA or another promotion in Mexico. He might also fit well over in NJPW. It's weird how his firing was though, they did say his real name, actually gave the reason, and didn't say anything about future endeavors. Other people have assaulted employees backstage too like Big Show. This whole situation is just a bit odd. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 20:18, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Thanks heaps for the edits/ layout help, yeah kinda new to the whole layout format so hopefully il'l be learning how to do it :D thanks heaps! :D Dxaus (talk) 09:32, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Minor thing Can you make sure that it's Event history as opposed to Event History , only seen a few of the pages with a capital H but just trying to keep things consistent. Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 00:45, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Dxaus Hi its zak/dxaus, thanks very much for all the help/edits on the pages iv'e created, basically what i'm trying to do is just make a sort of database for australian wrestlers which is easy to use and see, since wikipedia isn't so user friendly, and cage match is a bit hard to use as well, so just learning the ropes here in terms of formatting and templates, apologies for any sloppiness, just again learning the ropes as i go and thanks again for all the help! :D Zak Dxaus (talk) 03:07, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Awesome! D thanks heaps for that :D yeah i'm good for the infomation since i live in Victoria/ Melbourne, and follow the scene both in my home state and most of australia, its just the formatting i need to get right and then all good :D thanks heaps for the help :DDD Dxaus (talk) 05:02, August 26, 2014 (UTC) thanks :D i'm guessing your'e from the US? :D by the way i'm having some difficulty with info boxes, sometimes the template shows up when i enter it with a hyperlink where i follow to enter the information, other times it doesn't work at all??? Dxaus (talk) 05:38, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Aussie Wrestlers :D ohhh sounds awesome! :D yeah defs wanna visit the US one day to see the pro wrestling scene and everything else over there :D ahhhh so that might be why...yeah a bit impatient when waiting for that stuff haha and ohhh that definately sounds like an awesome idea! :D totally all good for it, though won't be online for a few days, and only online for a few min now, but off the top of of my head a few names to definately include would be: Chris "Mimic" Basso, Mark Davis, Robbie Eagles, Adam Brooks, Danny Psycho (recently retired), Krackerjak, Adam Hoffman, Bishop Sommers, Wayne "The Maniac" Mattei, Daniel Swagger, TMDK (Orginal members Shane Haste and Mikey Nicholls plus added members Slex, Elliot Sexton, Jonah Rock, and Marcius Pitt), Dowie James, Carlo Cannon, Hard Way Inc (Original members Mike Burr and Jay Andrews plus Josh Shooter and Miami) and Ryan Rollins - now competing masked in AAA Mexico as Australian Suicide :D anyway sorry if its a bit of a long list, some names on there might show up/be well known, but other guys like Daniel Swagger / Danny Psycho wrestle pretty much exclusively for only 2 promotions (PCW and Warzone Wrestling) so might not show up as well but still very talented wrestlers :D anyway i'm off for now, il'l try to get on as soon as i can to help out/ add mnore stuff and names, thanks heaps for all the help! :DDDD Dxaus (talk) 10:45, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Aussie Wrestlers and promotions ahhhh awesome! :D yeah iv'e got a few spare minutes here so il'l get on it ;D and also.....something i remembered, if you wanted a really long list, theres one this guy made up a few years ago of the "top 200 australian wrestlers", while i dont agree entirely with it, it is somewhat accurate, and has a Lottttt of names :D http://docriot.blogspot.com.au/2013/03/wwcbd-ep-27-top-200-wrestlers-in.html thanks again for the awesome help! :D Dxaus (talk) 20:42, August 28, 2014 (UTC) awesome! :DDD yeah il'l admit i'm getting into this quite a bit now :P :D and yeah while i dont entirely agree with the rankings on the blog (and some of the explanations they give), its still reasonably accurate, and a great source of seeing the top talent in australia ;D Dxaus (talk) 13:33, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Dash Page Yeah, I noticed after it after I did it.... my bad Canzman (talk) 17:16, September 2, 2014 (UTC) KrackerJak Hey its zak again, sorry for the late reply :P ahhhh hmmmmmm I'm pretty sure KrackerJak is Australian, never heard anything about him being english, but then again i'm not entirely sure because he wrestled pretty much everywhere and has been wrestling for a loooonnngggg time :P but yeah i sure will add more info! ;D Dxaus (talk) 02:45, September 6, 2014 (UTC) KrackerJak hmmmmm interesting.....well pretty sure he's australian, but then again i really have no idea because don't know him personally and not much is known about him - or the majority of australian wrestlers to be honest :( he's definately been living in australia for the past decade or so that i'm sure of :) maybe its just because he's english in origin/nationality?? and sorry about the infoboxes again, kinda getting the hang of them a bit, still a bit confused how to insert images in them? one time it worked when i put the image name and the "200px" and another time it didn't?? or does the 200px mean something else??? really gotta start learning some code/how to use this haha XD Dxaus (talk) 03:49, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Categories Not true... it is a bug in the wiki. I have been added sort tags that are not on some profile and the wiki thinks I am adding categories as well. Canzman (talk) 13:36, September 19, 2014 (UTC) They aren't missing the I've been added DEFAULTSORT tags to profiles that have them missing. On occasion I have added or changed one or two categories but the wiki has some bug and it re-adds all categories. It even seems to do it if all I do is just add the sort tag. The same things happened with the new images in the roster tag. Making a change to a profile also showed like the images here added even though they were not. Just a bug in the system is all. Canzman (talk) 13:54, September 19, 2014 (UTC) RE:Undo Why? *It did yes but Ziggler won it back last night on Raw. Dean27 (talk) 13:06, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Good news about Josh Extreme? hey its zak/dxaus :D sorry its been a while again, been a bit on/off here making a few new pages and finally getting the hang of all the formatting and infoboxes :D anyway what was the good news/email from josh extreme??? and ohhh there was another question i had....would you prefer to have the pages worked on to be completly done, or is it ok to start a few half done pages and continue them as we go? i'm happy either way, just hard getting info sometimes when not all wrestlers/promotions have profile/ roster pages XC Anyway hope all is good here! :D Dxaus (talk) 02:39, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: Rebecca James Thanks for the heads up, it's redirected now. - Wagnike2 (talk) 12:55, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Josh extreme...and stuff :P Ohhhh sounds awesome :D yeah he's a good guy but i haven't talked to him much (actually haven't been to any wrestling shows for a while but thats a long story haha ) but anyway yeah thats awesome :D and my bad :P yeah the internet's been a bit iffy with me recently / as well as a stacked work/social schedule this month so a bit hard to get on sometimes but still love editing/making new pages :D and ohhhh great :D hmmmm il'l try a bit of both, as much as i'd love to start a ton of pages also gotta try searching for info....the hardest part.... X( ah well at least cagematch has been having some aussie wrestlers on there which is cool :D Dxaus (talk) 09:52, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: Liberty They should be redirected now. - Wagnike2 (talk) 01:13, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Nicole Savoy If you have a chance can you go ahead and create the main page for this wrestler? Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 15:15, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Smash Wrestling/Event history *Hiya, Can you please put Smash Wrestling/Event history in the format of all the other Event history pages. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 17:31, October 30, 2014 (UTC) :* Removed your dark matches from Main Event, these are actually the matches on Smackdown. Please do not add them back. - Wagnike2 (talk) 16:17, November 5, 2014 (UTC) RE: Cleanup *Only ones that were not being used. Dean27 (talk) 15:02, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :*Yep, I have a few more to yet. Next time just pop me a message and I delete them right away. :) Dean27 (talk) 15:06, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Focus Can you by any chance switch your focus to something besides adding/changing the photos of female wrestlers? While we appreciate your efforts doing this - these minor edits aren't the most helpful thing for us to currently focus on. There are plenty of results, merchandise pages, event pages etc to be created and that would help us improve this wiki tremendously more. Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 16:57, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Results format *Hiya, please please follow the same format on results page, pop back and look now at the UWE pages you made and look at the format under results, this is how we do it and would like it done. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 23:25, December 13, 2014 (UTC) :*That's better! But don't forget to add Next Event as well and Previous Event on the infobox. :) Dean27 (talk) 00:13, December 14, 2014 (UTC) PWX For the most part, the only thing that I had to tweak was making sure to add a link from Cagematch, but beyond that it looks good. Just make sure to add that external links section. - Wagnike2 (talk) 19:28, December 24, 2014 (UTC) :* Minor note about non-named events, the format that they should be named in should follow this: FSW (January 11, 2014). Beyond that, keep up the good work. - Wagnike2 (talk) 17:54, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Re: Image Cleanup The image cleanup is essentially just making sure the images have categories, which sadly we have been extremely complacent about. Basically every single image should be uploaded with some type of category. The majority of them are either going to be "Wrestlers profile images" or "Event images" depending on the situation. There'a a few other categorizations too, but if you have any questions just let me know. - Wagnike2 (talk) 18:04, January 13, 2015 (UTC) CWFH On the Championship Wrestling From Hollywood pages, please make sure to include the template Championship Wrestling From Hollywood on them and make sure to also link the venue. Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 14:28, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :* So, this gets really complex to explain. I'll work on setting up a template for this with the proper page names either today or tomorrow and then you can proceed from there. - Wagnike2 (talk) 18:09, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :* Can you stop on the creating of these pages for while? We might have to rename, and to avoid more work going forward. - Wagnike2 (talk) 19:02, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :* Not yet. - Wagnike2 (talk) 15:06, January 17, 2015 (UTC) MPW :*Hiya, once again can you remember to add a template to each page and link all Venues and Citys on infobox and in the text. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 04:40, January 20, 2015 (UTC) :*Event formatting - please change to the style as seen on MPW TV Taping 5. If the match has any kind of special type put it at the end and make sure to link to the championship. - Wagnike2 (talk) 15:14, January 20, 2015 (UTC) :*Only the first one as an example. - Wagnike2 (talk) 16:38, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Uproar Pro In creating these pages, please be sure to use Uproar Pro Wrestling (Date) as the format, another promotion is already using UPW as it's initials and this will help distinguish them. - Wagnike2 (talk) 16:00, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Image categorization Please when uploaded images, make sure that you are also categorizing them properly. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. - Wagnike2 (talk) 13:10, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Thanks For cleaning up that Michael Payne page for me. By any chance can you create a few more profile pages for me? Elias Samson, Tony Briggs, Digg Rawlis ? Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 14:40, February 19, 2015 (UTC) :* Alright, the proper redirects should be in place for him now. - Wagnike2 (talk) 15:01, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Tag Whenever you see the Tag 1 thing, please use "Night 1" etc. Tag shouldn't be used in these page names. I've renamed the last page based on how it should be. Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 14:10, March 13, 2015 (UTC) :* Re-named a few of your UCW-Zero pages to follow proper naming. If an event has the same name and is annual, we just add the year and then restart over the days. So it'd be 2009 - Night 1, etc instead of Night 4. Hope this makes sense. - Wagnike2 (talk) 14:45, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Important editing tips *Hi, please see Editing Tips on helpful tips and rules on editing on this Wikia. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 09:51, April 5, 2015 (UTC) :*Then you have nothing to worry about. :) Dean27 (talk) 14:54, April 5, 2015 (UTC) WrestleCon *Hiya, can you add a template at the bottom of the WrestleCon events you're creating and the ones you've already created. Also link the venues and cities in the opening text and the infobox. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 22:35, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Rosebuds By any chance do you have the dates that these people were Rosebuds? It'd be interesting information to maybe add to the Rosebuds page. - Wagnike2 (talk) 14:52, April 22, 2015 (UTC) :* If not, not a huge deal, Just something that I've been thinking for awhile would be kind of interesting to have as complete of a list of Rosebuds and when they appeared on the show. So any help in trying to find that information would definitely be helpful. - Wagnike2 (talk) 14:56, April 22, 2015 (UTC) :* I started a basic table on the Rosebuds page, that we can use for that information. - Wagnike2 (talk) 15:09, April 22, 2015 (UTC) :* Independent wrestlers as a category doesn't need to exist. Going to remove it for now. - Wagnike2 (talk) 12:15, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :* Yep, just seems like it'd be way too much to maintain - you know, when like 90% of most wrestlers are independent. - Wagnike2 (talk) 13:11, April 23, 2015 (UTC) NXT pages created? *Hiya, why have you made them NXT result pages? Dean27 (talk) 15:35, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :*It's only a taping show where they tape a few of the weekly shows in one night. We have never added these before for any show. If you need to link from a page to that date then need to know when the show will air and pick that date as we have all the pages for them. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 15:44, April 25, 2015 (UTC) WSW *Hi, as your good at making promotions ect, could you have a look at WSW and see if you can find any info for them two promotions for us? Dean27 (talk) 20:49, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :*Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 20:56, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :*Cheers for doing those two promotions. Do you fancy a list of some more to create? Dean27 (talk) 22:00, May 2, 2015 (UTC) ::*User:Dean27/List of Indies :* Can you merge the page you just created for The Dirty Heels with Wet Dream Team? - Wagnike2 (talk) 15:20, May 16, 2015 (UTC) :* When creating new pages, please search prior to creating them to see if the page exists in another form. Second one in a couple days, not a huge deal but easy to prevent. :-) - Wagnike2 (talk) 16:39, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Small thing On the new male wrestlers pages you are creating, don't forget to have a tab for event history. I'm only leaving them off for things like Ultimate Surrender etc because I think it'll be far too hard to find any kind of history for those wrestlers. Also, thanks for the tremendous amount of help and effort that you have been doing cleaning up those pages after I create them. - Wagnike2 (talk) 17:16, June 30, 2015 (UTC) :* Gaining on it anyway, I hope to finish it this afternoon. - Wagnike2 (talk) 18:35, June 30, 2015 (UTC) :* I think I'm finally done adding those. If you can think of any other projects like this, that need fleshed out at some point just let me know. - Wagnike2 (talk) 20:37, June 30, 2015 (UTC) :* Thanks for cleaning up those wrestler profile pages and moving the images to gallery pages. It's a big help - especially when I've had less time than normal to be on here. - Wagnike2 (talk) 02:55, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :* GFW touring pages are being treated like house show pages, hence they don't need a separate image gallery. Sorry if there is confusion about that. - Wagnike2 (talk) 16:12, July 12, 2015 (UTC) :* If you have any time soon, can you help me get started on the Sleeper Kids alumni page? Tons of work to do. :-) - Wagnike2 (talk) 20:11, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: Pages *Yep, getting closer and closer to finally finishing. Good lord there is a ton of people in these things. - Wagnike2 (talk) 14:17, July 14, 2015 (UTC) :* At least the plus is, our page count on the Wiki is increasing like crazy. :-) - Wagnike2 (talk) 14:28, July 14, 2015 (UTC) :* Hopefully anyway, hard to tell with some of them/only having first names - but can only do the best we can. - Wagnike2 (talk) 13:51, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :* I started to sort through them the best that I can for now, I'm taking a break for a few hours, but I'll return to them when I get back. Keep up the good work. - Wagnike2 (talk) 15:17, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: APL Right now, I don't think that I need help, but if I do I will definitely let you know. - Wagnike2 (talk) 18:28, July 19, 2015 (UTC) :* Can you hold off on adding any additional links etc on any of the erotic wrestling stuff? We (Dean and I) are currently in discussion reevaluating if we even want to keep this kind of content on the wiki or not. - Wagnike2 (talk) 19:38, July 23, 2015 (UTC) :* Yea, and for that I apologize to you. I didn't realize what a bad example I had been setting in how careless I had been adding some of this information. Dean came to me earlier questioning about why we were linking so heavily to adult sites when the wiki is suppose to be appropriate for all ages. This led us to discussing the issue for awhile, and we finally decided that the profiles etc. can be saved, but what we don't want to do is link to any adult orientated sites basically. If you have any other questions, just let me know. - Wagnike2 (talk) 00:33, July 24, 2015 (UTC) File names Can you please work on improving your file names? They should be as simple as possible, ie: Sable 1.jpg, Sable 2.jpg, etc. There has been a note in the Editing Tips for a long time about this. Please work on improving this. - Wagnike2 (talk) 16:35, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Wikia chat *Hiya, could you pop onto the wikia chat to discuss some important stuff please? Dean27 (talk) 16:37, July 30, 2015 (UTC) :*You left without saying "hi"? Dean27 (talk) 16:52, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Height & Weight *Hiya, could you do me a fav? Go on the pages Nic added for the females and add the height and weight in M and KG. Nic got lazy! lol. Dean27 (talk) :* It's really an judgement issue, with something like Dynamo there were no other photos of her available. With somebody like Kimberly Jane, that could be avoided. - Wagnike2 (talk) 23:49, August 2, 2015 (UTC) :* Can you refrain on centering more infoboxes? While this is something that we want to achieve in the future, we want to figure out a way to automate it.. instead of manually having to do it, which would take far far too long. Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 17:09, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Header pics Thanks, I'll keep that in mind for future edits. The pics have been vanishing randomly and that's why I'm replacing them. TheCultOfPersonality (talk) 19:18, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Inspire Pro event history Thanks for adding this page, however, again please be sure to be aware of proper page formats - ie: most event history pages look similar/close to this. - Wagnike2 (talk) 15:18, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Cleanup *Hiya, how do you feel about helping cleanup episode, PPV & house show pages? Dean27 (talk) 12:46, September 18, 2015 (UTC) :*Cool, just look under Category:Wrestling Episode Cleanup for episodes or Category:PPV Cleanup for the PPV's. Most of the episodes just need linking with on them so dead easy and quick to do. It's getting hard for just me and Nic to keep on top of all that. Be good if you could help us with it. If you could stick to format and all that stuff. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 12:54, September 18, 2015 (UTC) ::*Hay, how is the cleanup on pages going? Lots of them ain't there, but with you helping myself and Nic.... It won't be an issue!? Dean27 (talk) 21:04, September 21, 2015 (UTC) ::*Would you mind helping get the WWE/F house show cleanup down a little today? Most just need on wrestlers. Dean27 (talk) 13:45, September 23, 2015 (UTC) ::*Cheers, added now. Dean27 (talk) 14:45, September 25, 2015 (UTC) ::*You can start on WWF House Show (Feb 6, 89' no.2), I've finished added the info to February. Dean27 (talk) 15:12, September 25, 2015 (UTC) ::*Hi, thanks, was hoping you'd jump right on the 2001 house show cleanup... Total main focus for the next week for us... Well done! Dean27 (talk) 17:58, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Dragon Gate profiles If you have an opportunity, can you look over some of the Dragon Gate results that I have been doing and add profile links to the wrestlers who don't have them? It would be greatly appreciated. - Wagnike2 (talk) 15:51, September 21, 2015 (UTC) UWE pages Minor heads up, but don't forget to link the venue and also add the venue when you create new city pages. Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 17:13, September 24, 2015 (UTC)